Friends of the Night
by Tiro
Summary: Glorfindel finds Erestor asleep by his desk late at night. He decides to become a nightly friend, and before they know it, something is changing between them. Non-slash.


**Friends of the Night**

**Summary**: Glorfindel finds Erestor asleep by his desk late at night. He decides to become a nightly friend, and before they know it, something is changing between them. Non-slash.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: None (except for the fact I barely know anything about Glorfindel and Erestor, have mercy on me).

**Disclaimers**: I don't own LotR.

-

First story with Glorfindel and Erestor, so be open about it! And as stated in warnings, have mercy on me -smile-

-

Glorfindel walked through the dark and deserted hallways in Rivendell, yawning. He was dead-tired, having just returned from a five-day patrol under which he had not slept much. So now he was longing for his soft bed for a long and nice sleep. He was going to indulge himself and Elrond was going to let him.

He came across a door where the light was still on. Glorfindel blinked in confusion. He looked at it and realized it was Erestor's door. The elf frowned; it was well-known that he and Elrond's advisor only interacted when they absolutely had to. They knew where the other kept themselves, and rarely entered the same room. Only on Elrond's order did they do it, and it was not often. Shortly said, he and Erestor were not good friends.

But… it was two in the morning. Not even Erestor could stay awake and work at this time. Prepared for a shouting by the rather intimidating small elf, Glorfindel pushed the door open carefully. The sight that met him was something he had not expected.

Erestor was fast asleep. The blonde elf blinked. The black-haired elf appeared to have laid his head down to rest a little while and had fallen asleep. Parchments and books lay all over the desk, ink covering the small elf's hands.

Glorfindel looked closely at Erestor's face. The elf looked exhausted even in sleep. The blonde elf carefully put away the ink-bottles and quills before slowly starting to lift Erestor up. The black-haired elf did not even react, which was strange since he hated to be touched without warning, and his head fell back to Glorfindel's chest with a gentle thump. The bigger of the two held his breath and wondered what he was doing. Even so, he moved to carefully lift Erestor into his arms.

He walked carefully through the halls to Erestor's rooms after having blown out the candle in the study. It would do him no good if the candle lit something on fire, not to mention Erestor would have his head. But right now the small elf's head was resting on his shoulder, his small body curled up in Glorfindel's arms and one hand unconsciously wounded into Glorfindel's tunic. The Balrog slayer did not feel as strange about it as he would have thought he would.

He did not meet anyone along the way and for that he was glad. He was sure Erestor would wake up by that, and then the Balrog slayer would fear for his life. The advisor was not an elf you got in trouble with, no matter who you were.

-

Glorfindel gently got the door open with the help of his elbow and stepped quietly into Erestor's rooms. He carefully laid the smaller elf down on the bed, removing the hand from his tunic and covered the black-haired elf with a thick comforter instead of beginning to turn the covers down. That would probably make Erestor wake up.

After doing that, Glorfindel stood and looked at the advisor for a little while. The elf looked over-worked, dark rings underneath his eyes and skin paler than normal.

The blonde elf shook his head and then left. Would not make any difference even if he told Elrond; Erestor did whatever he wanted to do.

-

Elrond found Erestor sitting in his bed, looking completely disoriented. The elf-lord walked up to his advisor and said:

"Are you feeling quite alright?"

"Hmm?" Erestor seemed only now to notice Elrond in his room and then replied absently, "I am fine, my lord. I just did not know I had walked to my rooms."

"Did you stay up late again?" Elrond asked, his voice stern.

"I was just finishing some papers…"

"You are always finishing some papers, Erestor. Now, up with you. You have missed breakfast and the first half-hour of our morning meeting but I am not upset. I have made sure some breakfast is taken to your study."

Bewildered that he had slept in, Erestor obeyed without complaining. Elrond only looked at him with slight amusement shining in his eyes.

-

Glorfindel sighed. This was getting a rather bad habit for both of them.

He stepped into the room, seeing Erestor curled up in the chair, his head slumped over. The blonde blew out the candles and gently started to move the black-haired elf. Erestor moaned and his eyes opened to a slit.

"Go back to sleep," Glorfindel said with a low, soothing voice. "You're up way too late, you know that?"

"Have… to finish… the papers…"

"You always have to finish them," the blonde said. "I've heard enough from lord Elrond about you finishing the paperwork. Are they endless or what?"

"Something like that," Erestor muttered, half-asleep before letting his head fall down onto the bigger elf's shoulder. "Mmm… warm."

"I am so glad you are not aware of who I am," Glorfindel muttered under his breath before carrying Erestor to his rooms.

This time he dared to draw the covers down since Erestor was still somewhat awake, looking up at him sleepily. It made him slightly nervous, and he vowed to go and patrol the whole following day to escape the wrath of the small elf.

He helped Erestor down and the black-haired one looked up at him.

"Glorfindel," the elf suddenly muttered and the blonde froze.

"Yes?" he answered nonetheless, albeit nervously.

"… Thank you."

And then Erestor was really asleep.

-

Glorfindel escaped early in the morning, not wanting to find Erestor lurking behind some corner, ready to beat him into a pulp. Despite what the smaller elf had said the night before, Glorfindel was very nervous about meeting him again.

He patrolled along with a group of his men the outskirts of Rivendell, covering each inch of the land before allowing them to return. By then it was already black all around them, and Glorfindel lit a torch to lead them on their way.

To his surprise, Elrond was up and waiting for them. The elf-lord stood silent by the stables, and seemed relieved as they came back.

"My lord, there was no need to loose sleep for our sake," the blonde elf said.

"Just making sure," Elrond said with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Making sure of what, my lord?"

"Oh, you will know."

Will know what? But by the time Glorfindel got out of his thoughts, Elrond was gone.

-

He was debating. Should he go the same way he always did or use another way to get to his rooms?

The blonde elf nearly groaned as he saw the light underneath Erestor's door to the study. When was the blasted little midget-elf going to learn when to go to bed?!

He opened the door and peeked inside.

Erestor was awake. Before Glorfindel could draw back, the black-haired elf looked up. Their eyes met.

"Glorfindel," Erestor said carefully. "What makes you come here?"

"Just saw the light, Erestor. It's very late."

"I am aware of the time," Erestor replied, not too unfriendly. "I was just finishing up some things."

"You always have things to finish," the taller elf muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing! I wish you a good night."

Erestor nodded and Glorfindel fled. Only when the door closed did Erestor let his head fall forward a bit.

-

Glorfindel peeked inside of the black-haired elf's rooms in the morning and frowned when he saw the bed made. It was barely five in the morning; surely Erestor should still be asleep?

If not he… no, he could not have done that. Before he knew it, the blonde captain let his feet carry him to Erestor's study. Once he stepped inside, he did let out a groan.

"You are impossible, midget!" he muttered under his breath and glanced over at Erestor.

The small elf had fallen asleep on the chair, looking not too comfortable. His face was scrunched up in a frown, his legs curled up against his chest and shivering in the cool morning air. Of course the blasted elf had forgotten the window open, making the room freezing cold.

Normally elf did not feel the cold, but Erestor was Erestor. He never did anything the normal way. Unfortunately he could not even go to sleep the normal way, the way which many others did. Why did he always have to stand out??

As Glorfindel moved him a bit, Erestor woke with a start. Wide-eyed the small elf looked at Glorfindel.

"You were asleep… in your chair," the blonde elf said carefully. "I thought I might assist you to bed, and I will tell lord Elrond you are to rest a little longer than normally."

Erestor's eyes slowly narrowed and Glorfindel felt nervousness creep in.

"You have helped me before." It was not a question but a statement. Forget the slight slur in the elf's speech; Erestor was fully aware of what he was saying despite being half-asleep.

"… Yes."

Erestor looked at him a bit longer, Glorfindel finding himself feeling very scared of what the little elf would do. Despite Erestor's thin frame, the black-haired elf could be vicious. And be hit by Erestor _hurt_. Like hell.

Then the smaller elf put his arms around Glorfindel's neck and said:

"Might as well make it easier for your back."

The blonde elf wondered what universe he had arrived in, but decided to not dwell on too much. He simply picked Erestor up and walked out from the room.

"Do you often fall asleep in there?" Glorfindel asked.

"Where do you think I get my bad mood from?" Erestor asked darkly.

"From sleeping too little and badly? I never actually considered that if I must be honest."

The small elf growled something else, his arms tightening slightly around the bigger one's neck.

"No need to try and choke me," Glorfindel said.

"Forgive me," Erestor said. "I am merely in a rather foul mood."

"Then stop falling asleep in your chair," the blonde said.

"I have paperwork!"

"They can wait!"

"They cannot!"

"They can!"

They almost crashed into the room as Erestor had begun kicking his legs into the air, trying to make his point clear, and Glorfindel shut the door with his elbow. Erestor began wriggling, clearly wanting to be let down. However, the blonde was not about to let him down just so he could fall. Instead he walked up to the bed and put Erestor down there. The small elf was about to shout something when he was cut off by a yawn. He covered his mouth and Glorfindel stared transfixed at the elf. He had never seen the adviser act so… _normal_.

The black-haired elf seemed to decide to ignore Glorfindel and lay down. He wanted to scream as the blonde elf helped him underneath the covers but realized he had no real reason for screaming. It was just in his nature to keep everyone at a distance. Erestor looked up at the blonde elf and then closed his eyes to sleep.

He never noticed Glorfindel slipping out.

-

"Something has changed, hasn't it?" Glorfindel said in wonder.

Erestor looked at Glorfindel who had been sitting in his study for the last hour without getting yelled at.

"What do you mean?" Erestor asked sharply, pausing in his writing.

"You haven't yelled at me yet," the blonde elf said. "And I have been here for an hour."

Erestor was about to answer when he realized it was true. He put down his quill and leaned back.

"You are right," he murmured as he grasped his chin with one hand. "Something has changed."

"For better or worse?"

"If it had been for worse, blondie, I would have thrown you out before you could even breathe a word."

Glorfindel stared at Erestor.

"You… you just called me blondie," he stammered out.

"What? Rather want me to call you sword-swinging fool?" the raven-haired elf said without any heat in; only mischief.

"You… you…" Glorfindel spluttered. The little elf dared to argue with him! "You little midget!"

"I am most certainly not a midget!" Erestor exclaimed.

"Show me then that you are not!" Glorfindel shot right back.

Erestor grinned evilly and the blonde elf regretted his challenge immediately.

-

Elrond was taking a walk in the garden, fully enjoying the cool summer weather when he heard shouts and feet running. He frowned; surely no one was fighting with each other?

"I said I was sorry, Erestor!" Wait a minute… was that Glorfindel??

"You are not to be easily forgiven!" Erestor?!

Elrond looked at the entrance to the house and saw the strangest sight he had seen in many years.

Glorfindel came running out, screaming apologies over his shoulder. Erestor came chasing after, his legs carrying him faster than you could imagine and holding a heavy book over his head, quite intent on hitting Glorfindel with it.

When the petite elf finally managed to get a hold of Glorfindel they went down on the ground. A few cries of _'Ow! That hurt, Erestor!'_ told Elrond that Glorfindel was going to have quite a few bruises, and that something most definitely had changed between the two.

"And how has this happened?" Elrond asked gently as he looked down at the two. Erestor looked up from his position on Glorfindel's stomach, book lifted above his head and Glorfindel groaning.

"What do you mean?" the petite elf asked innocently. Elrond got frightened by the very tone; Erestor never, _ever_ sounded innocent.

"You two are enemies," the healer said, confused.

"We most certainly are not," Erestor huffed.

"And you like to use the word 'certainly' far too much," the blonde elf groaned out. "Get off me, midget!"

The book slammed down and Glorfindel got out another_ 'Ow!'_

"What did we agree on that particular nickname?" Erestor asked dangerously.

"Not saying it in front of you," Glorfindel whined.

"How about never saying it?" Erestor asked, lifting the book again. They seemed to have forgotten Elrond's presence completely.

"Now, now," Elrond said, "I would rather not treat any concussion on one of my captains, so please talk like grown people."

"That does not help with him," Erestor said, "since he is only a sword-swinging fool called blondie."

"Erestor!"

Glorfindel lifted the petite elf up and swung him up over his shoulder. Erestor dropped his weapon, aka the book, to the ground and used his fist instead.

"You are taking a bath, right now!" the blonde growled.

"Wha—oh no you will not!"

Elrond gaped as Glorfindel carried Erestor to one of the streams, the small elf hitting the larger one's back.

"Put me down right this very instant, before you will suffer permanent damage!" Erestor shouted.

"I am not scared of your threats, Erestor. Here we go!"

Glorfindel, intent to throw Erestor into the stream, lifted the petite elf and readied to swing him in the water. Erestor however had a different idea. He grabbed onto Glorfindel just as the blonde prepared to release him and they both went down.

Elrond's eyes were wide as he stared at the sight the two presented. Erestor got up first, dripping like a wet cat. He glared heatedly at Glorfindel and made sure to kick the man's shin once the captain got up from the water. Another_ 'Ow!'_ and Glorfindel was hopping around on one of his legs, his hands clutching the hit spot.

"You are crazy!" the bigger of the two whined.

"You are!" Erestor retorted.

"So not!"

"So are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Will you two quiet down for a moment?" Elrond asked and the two finally remembered about their lord's presence. Erestor glared darkly at Glorfindel and muttered so only the blonde could hear:

"You will regret throwing me into the water."

Somehow, Glorfindel did not doubt it one bit.

-

"Despite promising both me and Lord Elrond to stop this nonsense, you still continue with it!"

Erestor choose to ignore Glorfindel, hiding his yawn against the bigger man's shoulder as the blonde carried him back to his rooms.

"Erestor…"

"Shut up."

"Erestor!"

"I said shut up. I just had a few papers to finish…"

"How come a few papers for me are like three or so but for you they must be at least thirty?"

"It must be the difference between our intelligence," Erestor said innocently. Glorfindel had learn to dread that tone for every time Erestor tried to innocent he had something up his sleeve. Nonetheless, Glorfindel could not let him insult him without some sort of shouting back:

"What did you just say, shorty?!" Since the word _midget_ was forbidden in their conversations (Erestor had made sure of that), Glorfindel had turned to other words with the same meaning.

Elrond shook his head as the two continued down the hall. Although it was good the two had become friends, the two had begun with the ritual of Erestor chasing Glorfindel down at least twice a day with a book in his hands, ready to 'hit the stupidity' out of the blonde as Erestor so nicely put it. It was not so annoying but it really did not help Elrond with his work; instead he rather watched them all day long and never work.

He chuckled as he heard Glorfindel exclaim an _'Ow!' _and turned to walk back to his rooms. Those two were really friends of the night.

End

* * *

How did you like that one? My first story with Glorfindel and Erestor and myself think it turned out rather well!

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
